Many different types of antenna for mobile devices are known, including helix, “inverted F”, folded dipole, and retractable antenna structures. Helix and retractable antennas are typically installed outside of a mobile device, and inverted F and folded dipole antennas are typically embedded inside of a mobile device case or housing. Generally, embedded antennas are preferred over external antennas for mobile devices for mechanical and ergonomic reasons. Embedded antennas are protected by the mobile device case or housing and therefore tend to be more durable than external antennas. Although external antennas may physically interfere with the surroundings of a mobile device and make a mobile device difficult to use, particularly in limited-space environments, embedded antennas present fewer such challenges. However, established standards and limitations on near-field radiation tend to be more difficult to satisfy for embedded antennas without significantly degrading antenna performance.